fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained Bonds: Final Warning
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Final Warning ---- "Oi! ''Tiny-tot! You'd better hurry your ass up or we'll be late for the reconstruction ceremony!" shouted Alejandro, banging on his now partner's door. "You'd better be listening! Gia! Quinten will chew our asses out for this!" It had been a total of three months since he'd attacked the city. It was almost funny, really. He'd wanted so badly to crush the hopes of the humans along with the girl behind the door, and now here he was working for the city's military force. Alejandro saw Gia not sending him back as a second chance. He was dedicated to making the right decisions this time especially given that he now had his sister back. There hadn't been a day that went by that he hated himself for what he'd done to her. The civillians had immense trouble with handling Alejandro's debut as one of the good guys, but Blanco reassured him that it would all blow over. Of course, the other higher-ups had issues with him too. He'd attacked them out of psychopathic fury, why wouldn't they be? They'd managed to eventually forgive him and work cooperatively alongside him, work that he found himself enjoying way more than he thought, but he still kept a comfortable distance. Finally, there was Gia. His once sworn-enemy turned friend basically carved the path he walked on now. Alejandro spent most of his time with her and he felt nothing wrong with that. They were cut from the same cloth, him much more than her. Their outings together only spurred teasing remarks mostly from Second Commander Hawkes to which they both subtly blew off. Alejandro assumed that it would be wrong of him to believe the man would forgive him as quickly as the others did. ''"You did sock his wife, dumbass." ''Alejandro venomously reminded himself, rolling his eyes. His annoyance suddenly reached tenfold when he looked at his watch. "HEY! You'd better be out in five minutes or I'm coming in to bring your ass down in whatever you're wearing! Got it?!" he threatened, setting a timer on his watch. "That brings back a lot of memories." said a voice from behind him. Alejandro didn't flinch when he recognized the magic aura. "You hated being late to training so much you'd show up an hour early. It pleases me to know you still harbor old habits." "How like you to never introduce yourself when entering a room," Alejandro responded cooly. "Father taught us better than that, Zagreus." "Aw come on, can't your little brother drop in for a surprise visit every once in a while?" Zagreus asked coyly. "Whaddya want? I'm kind of on a schedule here." Alejandro snapped. "Ugh, I forgot you're about as impatient as me." Zagreus rolled his eyes. "I've thought about your..."''performance" here and I ran it over in my head." "And?" Alejandro said disinterested. "I've decided to give you one last chance. All you have to do is turn in your good cop badge and come home, simple right? I'll wait for you at the-" "I'm not coming home Zagreus." The younger man's eyes icy blue eyes flared. "What?" "I said-" "I heard you." Zagreus spat. "Here I am being merciful for once and you're brushing me aside!? How dare you!" "How dare me? How dare ''you ''even ask me to come back to the place only you call home anymore. You think I don't know why you really want me to come back?" When he was met with silence, Alejandro continued as he knew what he was about to way was true. "You've already set my execution date and now "The King" looks bad to his subjects that couldn't give a shit about him." "I wouldn't have had you executed for your weakness. I'd just send someone else and have kept you-" "Back in that damn book right?" Zagreus scoffed and looked down, which only seemed to further prove his older brother's point. "Ever since you put on father's remains you've been nothing more than a menace. Whatever you want to do is beyond what Father would ever do." Alejandro began to explain softly. "Exactly! You and Blakeley were such cowards. You don't see the bigger picture." Zagreus shot back, moving closer to his brother. "He was killed doing the very thing he loved: conquering. I just accepted my rightful place on the throne and will avenge him in the best way, and nobody's going to stop me." "Don't count on it." Alejandro threatened, clenching his fists. "I don't think you'd dare. Unless you'd want to join Blakeley in the "traumatized-forever" club." Zagreus mocked. Before he could say more, the timer on Alejandro's watch rang. Inside Gia's dorm, shuffling could be heard. Zagreus smirked. "Seems I've said what I came here to say. My offer still stands. See you around, ''bro." ''he said ominously, opening a portal behind him and leaving. As soon as he left, Gia came out of her room with Maka right behind her. "Sorry! I couldn't find my badge." she apologized. Noticing his silence, Gia frowned. "Did something happen?" Alejandro opened his mouth to explain what had just transpired, but deep concerned gleamed in her big blue eyes and advised him not to. Smiling, he ruffled her hair. "Nothing, kid." he assured. "Just thinking about my old life. If we run we'll make it right before Blanco gives his speech." Category:Storyline Content